Joy Of Re-Creation
by DhipaRizky
Summary: Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was shut down, after Mike Schmidt spread the issue about the missing children and previous security guards stuffed in suits. Mr. Fazbear,as the owner found a huge chance to rebuild the place. He also decided to gave a major upgrade for the animatronics, but, will everything going to be fine? as some..thing awakened somewhere hidden. Rated T just to be safe..
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Hi Everyone, DhipaRizky here and this time I present you a FNaF Fanfiction!**

 **Well, I'll write this story weekly, for anyone who waited for The Hidden Elixir, I'm sorry 'cause it's going to suspended, Why? Check out my profile.  
This is basically what pops-up in my head, A simple story as a kick-starter for a series... I don't even know how though :P**

 **Well, Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's : Joy of Re-Creation**

 **Prologue : The Closing**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was shut down, although there was still a slight chance to fix everything. Yet, Mr. Fazbear decided to close it, after Mike Schmidt spread the dark story of the place itself. He was fired for it, but signed other reason on his notice of termination. To cover his last tracks. Every-single employees started to bring their belongings and left the pizzeria, they were reluctant to help their boss in this part.

Mr. Fazbear himself knew about incidents that happened, he simply hid it in order to save the restaurant popularity. Yet, apparently revealed after 20 years. He sat upon the stage outskirts, remembered the day where he open the place for the first time, with a gift from his 'best-friend', like what he craved, an Animatronic named FredBear. Soon after that, the restaurant turned into chaotic place as a malfunction occured on FredBear, made it bit-off a child frontal lobe.

He waited for the press to came as what he had promised to them. Calming his nerves off, then he raised his hand to see the watch.

"Hmm..8:23" He said. Smirking alone for no reason.

He got off the stage and walking to the save room, each of his foot steps echoed across the establishment. Despite he knew the reason what made him afraid to go into that room. He hold the rusty door handle and peeked into the room, the Old-Spring-Bonnie was still covered with a long fabric. Beneath the Spring-lock-system, there was a man-who was pushover at first, than back-stabbed him when he was 'powerless'.

Soon after that, a resonance of words came into his ears, from the show stage. He quickly close the door and proceed to source of the voice.

* * *

 **[Show Stage]**

Mr. Fazbear was startled on what he was seeing, the ruins that he rebuild back to live, he never expected that broken animatronics parts could still work, although it didn't go so well. He learned this 'trick' from his 'best-friend' to use some spare-parts in an emergency. Their movement was much slower and bizarre. Their Endoskeleton cracking inasmuch as the damage they took from an axe, which almost destroyed their bodies.

"M-Mr. Fa-zbea-r-r?" Freddy Fazbear spoke with his 'soon-to-rot' voice box. Thereupon, Bonnie and Chica became active behind him.

"Hi There,F-Freddy.." He grew nervous as if what happened wasn't real, being his first time speaking with animatronics.

"What I-Is Go-Going O-on?, H-how Could O-O-Our Bo-dy Formed B-Back?" Freddy said in confusion.

"I put you guys back together.." Mr. Fazbear merely answered while shrugging.

"B-But W-why?" Bonnie asked as he trembled whilst looking at his body.

"I've promised in front of the mechanic, before I fired him"

He stepped closer to them, sighed as he offered them a hug. They nodded and jumped into his arms. Felt the warm of a human body, things they missed after the incident. Chica noticeably sobbing in the hug.

Conversely, felt their decaying-plastique-skin.

"T-Thanks, M-Mr. F-Faz-zbear-r" Chica said, between sobbing as she and the others disengaged the hug.

Mr. Fazbear smiled to them, he moved in the desolate meeting.

"It's good to see you guys for the last time.." Freddy straightly upset, he turned his head around to see his domain. It already became a catastrophic place. The ceiling filled with holes and water drops fell from it, the walls looked very old and dirty. The security room heavy-weighed-doors were visible enough, removed from the place it was supposed to be.

"W-What?,T-The Las-st Ti-Time?" Chica fell silent, she just heard a very-depressing words.

"This place closed down due to-"

"-W-We Kn-new It.." Bonnie cut him. Mr. Fazbear looked down sadly, their conversation was interrupted, unusual small-constant-tremor on the floor was coming from the left side of the stage. Such a great knell for Mr. Fazbear

Foxy The Pirate Fox, with a hole on his chest, filled with anger, he ripped off the Pirate Cove curtain and ran towards them, Freddy and Bonnie stopped him as they found he was about to attack Mr. Fazbear. They slammed Foxy to the floor, cautiously hold his sharp-pointed hook, preventing him from using it. Foxy Kicked a few times in attempt to escape their grip. It apparently didn't work.

"Foxy, What were you going to do to me?" Mr. Fazbear felt threatened, he was kinda surprised that Foxy still run as fast as he could before.

"Ya-C-Can't Do Thi-s To U-Us, Do-Don't Ya-Da-re!" Foxy forced out a high pitched voice, It possibly rupture his voice box.

"I have no choice Foxy, want it or not, this place has no chance to survive, including me" Mr. Fazbear explained. Foxy just starred at him with his eyes turned into black and white, chuckled sarcastically while he grinned. He had found a weak point of Freddy and Bonnie's Grip. Still waiting for the right time to got off it.

Mr. Fazbear kneeled closer to Foxy, showing his apologetic face.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promises.." He said, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. Foxy's glowing eyes changed slowly into normal, his anger suddenly faded away. His emotion turned upside-down.

"I was trying to collect money,as much as I could to fix your broken parts, but I couldn't.." He paused to take a breath, Freddy and his band knew it already, since Foxy only active at night, but in an 'aggressive' mode. Though, he was active because Mr. Fazbear put a new powercore

"And now, there's nothing I can do than closing the place.." Chica couldn't did anything than cry, Freddy and Bonnie limped with their boss words, they let foxy off, yet Foxy cancelled his plan to attack Mr. Fazbear for leaving him.

"Mike Schmidt is out, and I can't keep paying the electric bills if I don't have any income"

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie, Reminded the time they spent in the gloomy 'Parts and Services', reliving those nights would be the worst torture. A minute after the silence, a few cars braked in front of the Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear waved a goodbye to his beloved animatronics. The lights dimmed as he closed the door behind, facing the painful truth, as the press started to ask him.

"Sir!, Is the rumor about the animatronics stuffing night guards into the spare-parts suit?"

"Mr. Fazbear, Will this the end of the Pizzeria?!"

Those words mixed in his head, He kept walking towards the his car, very hard for to say goodbye. Nevertheless, he gave a short speech before he drived the car away.

"Every rumors around is fake, we ensured that our establishment is safe" He told the press as he started the car and left his buddies in a terrifying pizzeria, instead of Kids-friendly, it turned into a Nightmare for childrens..

* * *

 **To Be Continued..  
**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, hope you guys enjoy the prologue, how Mr. Fazbear gonna reopen the place? That would be revealed soon in the next chapter! :)**

 **Criticism and Advices are welcome, since this is the first time I write a fanfic about FNaF. Review and tell me anything about the story!**

 **See you next week (Hopefully..)**


	2. Hopes and Plans

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the denial, I forgot to tell that I was going to have an exam in the school :( .Alright guys!, I'm back with chapter 1, Thanks for being here!, I'm gonna give you my word, that this chapter will reveal the 'how Mr. Fazbear get a help'.  
**

 **Ththes for becoming my first Favorites :) and for reviewing. By the way I'm suck at Summary, if you wanna help PM me immediately XD.**

 **Enough from me, Enjoy!**

* * *

NotacrazeBONKER and Guest : I'm glad that you guys like it, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's : Joy of Re-Creation  
**

 **Chapter 1 : Hopes and Plans  
**

* * *

Mr. Fazbear drove his BMW M3 car up the hill towards his home, the quietness of the night that only fillled the engine sound as companion. He decided to look for some job earlier, but he wasn't that good at other type of job and also attempted to find some help, resisted to abandon his only companion since his father demise. No one had anything that could help him, so he planned to be unemployed until he know what to do.

Somehow, he heard some whispers through his mind, cries of children he couldn't help. They as if slightly scream everytime he was about to turn his car, or to reach something nearby.

Scared to even open his mouth, drenched a little caused by his sweats, did an effort to chill by turning the radio on, what a troublesome that he unable to find anything except statics.

"What?, Oh! Come on!" He hoped that he could find anything on the radio and was trying to stay focus on the gravel road.

At this point, he managed to slow down his car, cause his hands began to shake uncontrollably, he gradually lost his focus to the road. After around 5 minutes, he release his hands from the steering wheel. He leaned on the car seat with sigh out from his mouth. He decided to go out from the car and get some fresh air. He put his hands inside his side-pocket whilst looking at the city.

"What are they doing right now?" He wondered about the animatronics. Determined-with all of his power, to stand up for them. After he got some coolness, he went straightly to his house. Yawned as he closed and locked the door.

* * *

Mr. Fazbear house was messed up, cobwebs around every corner, the walls was covered with particle of dust. Noticeably a table was flipped up and some windows were crannied. Bleak rooms, except the one with light coming out from inside of it. It was so tidy inside, though It also quite dirty. Indeed, it was his bedroom. He sat on the chair beside his bed, inspecting the other rooms for a few seconds. He didn't have anytime to clean it up, not because he was lazy, he just didn't want to do something tiresome when he was tired, and he always tired when he came here.

A vibration spread through his pocket, someone phoned him, it was unknown contact.

"Hello?"

"Is this Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" The Caller asked.

"Yes, I'm the owner" Mr. Fazbear confused, why would anyone call a closed-restaurant?.

"Good, I've heard that the restaurant is closed?"

"Then, what is your intention to call?" He began to be serious, walked to the window-opened it to get a better phone signal.

"Uhh..I want to contribute, in order to rebuild it, May I?"

Mr. Fazbear stupefied, his desire finally came true, he was so excited, but didn't show it in expression. No matter what kind of contribution, It could be a good kick-starter.

"Can we meet face to face?" He inquired.

"..Sure, we could meet at the restaurant?" The Caller himself hesitated about the place he chose.

"When?" He prepared to go if it was going to be the next minute. Taking up the car keys on a shelf.

"Right now..If you can.."

"Sure" Mr. Fazbear immediately ran towards the front door, slammed it behind without locking it, quickly started the car's engine and drove as fast as he could towards the pizzeria.

* * *

 **[Freddy Fazbear Pizza - Front Yard]**

As he arrived, he could barely saw the volunteers, standing as he waited for him, The car has been parked and the engine gone off. Mr. Fazbear couldn't wait to release the seat belt and to open the door. Eyes widely opened when he found a young teenager, sitting on what supposed to be his motorcycle. Wearing a bluish-black jacket, a trouser and with slightly curly hair.

"Y-You.." Mr, Fazbear almost disbelief himself. He put and adjusted his top-hat, an iconic object to describe his leadership on the pizzeria, similar to Freddy's hat.

The Boy nodded with a smile, gazed to the boy's right hand, a briefcase that seemed to contain the 'help'

"You're just..a kid" The boy merely chuckled, he knew that it would surprised him, he then introduced himself to the rightful owner.

"My name is Raynield padh, but you could call me Ray, sir" The boy said, shaking his hand with him.

"It's a great honor to meet you"

"Me too" Mr. Fazbear answered, after a moment, he began to feel sleepy, covering his yawn.

"So, could we get to the point?" He inquired.

"Alright, these are things that I want to share" Ray unlocked the briefcase and flipped the case, A pile of money, and each of it was 100 dollars, which made Mr. Fazbear astonished.

"I always want to have something like this place.." He paused, gazing the dark-pizzeria.

"..But then I want to have this place..yet, I'm not experienced at all.."

"I guess you were a..customer?, you seemed to be familiar with this place, but I never heard of that name before?" Mr. Fazbear usually inspected the customer name's list, they used a ticket system before.

"I used to get there, but based on the news, It moved here, is it?" Ray clarified. Mr. Fazbear realized that Ray was talking about the previous establishment, where there were 4 party rooms and a huge dining room, also filled with a great-few facility, including the countless arcade games.

"I'm asking the permission to work in this place sir.." Ray statement even made Mr. Fazbear stunned, he could buy this place if he want, why would he work for it?. He initially hesitant, though It didn't matter at all, he granted his permission, at least as a token of gratitude.

"You could own this place if you want tho" He retorted at Ray, certainly impossible for him, he let out a joyfull-short laugh.

"No, sir I-"

"Hold on Ray, we have to rebuild this place first, okay?" He reminded Ray about how far they were;from a beginning of what they wished to accomplish. Rather than felling the cold wind, Mr. Fazbear and Ray warmed themselves within the restaurant, Arranging plans for the Grand-Reopening.

* * *

 **[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]**

Mr. Fazbear switched the light in the dining room instead of the entrance, avoiding someone unauthenticated. He gasped for breath at the same time when he saw The Show Stage nor Pirate Cove were unoccupied, no sign of panicking on his face, he even sure that the animatronics won't be far, so he headed to one of two 'Invisible' area for public, the kitchen.

He left Ray to look around, he was still wearing his jacket, though it wasn't as cold as outside. A boarded room attracted his attention, suspiciously stared at it, heavily nailed and locked with a sign 'RESTRICTED' on it. He smelled a foul odor coming from that room, like a rotten-flesh, he tried to measure the range of the smells. When he reached the dining room, the smell completely gone, which means the room won't be known easily.

 ** _Meanwhile..In the kitchen.._**

"Guys!, Guys!" Mr. Fazbear yelled until it echoed throughout the place, a lot of puddle he almost stepped on, he was going to check the restroom. He observe the kitchen carefully, nothing else more than a few pans lied in disarray, he knew Chica loved to play with it.

"Where are they?" He muttered, about to leave the kitchen, accidentally stepped on a delicate hard-plastic, yet a small-metal like when he pressed it a little bit. He bended his body to reach it.

 _'Chica's cupcake?'_ He thought himself, inspecting the destroyed thing he just stepped on. A Fake eye came out from it and fell to the ground.

 ** _..Backstage.._**

Happiness, what Ray felt when he found the animatronics inside, sadly, they seemed to deactivated or simply dead, he examined them one by one, joints were rusty and their parts were connected in a weird way. Most of their cables were crumpled and broken. Basically they were put back together by someone who didn't have any experience on animatronics. In those circumstances, it was beyond impossible for them to active.

"What are you-" Mr. Fazbear reprimand suddenly stopped, with a stunned expression-It was great to finally found Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica, although they merely unactive, nothing more than blank life-less eyes. No sign of movement, twitching, or making mechanical noises.

"Could you fix them?" He felt uneasy, _'these things were the only shell for the spirits to move, if it was dead then they would trapped inside'_

"We could buy a new one, I-"

"Tell me, they could be fixed!" Mr. Fazbear turned extremely aggressive, he pulled Ray's collar.

"But, W-Why?"

"Just tell me!" He demanded, nevertheless, it made Ray looked at him in a strange way, his lineament were expressing suspicion along with panic, after a quick nod. Being the only chance for him to save his friends, Mr. Fazbear took the risk to tell Ray the truth about the secrets behind the cheerful children smiles inside the restaurant, an endless nightmare that somehow 'cut' his nerves.

"I'll tell you..but promise me that you won't tell anyone, okay?" Mr. Fazbear released Ray's collar.

"Okay then, but why so serious?" Ray said, a bit annoyed, mixed feelings between itself, confusion and curiosity. In a very-quick time, Mr. Fazbear closed every single nearby windows and doors to avoid some unwanted people.

Finally, he sat on a porous chair next to Ray, who was rubbing his eyes because of the sleepiness. Considering about how confidential was the event, he conceded in a very-low tone. Which made Ray had to get closer.

"Did you know about the report of 'Missing Children Incidents'?" Mr. Fazbear asked him, Ray nodded his head, secretly knew ;he was about to be a victim in that incidents back in the previous establishment.

"It wasn't right at all, it was definitely a massacre, the killer hid their bodies inside the old animatronics" He waited for Ray's response.

Ray fell into a deep silent, the massacre victims were his friends, besides;he almost became the part of it.

"I'm not-We are not the one who killed them, but they always ran for the security guards, I don't know why.." Mr. Fazbear raised a hand,right before Ray attempted to say something.

"The Prototype of current animatronics weren't the previous one, It still mysterious how it could live again, yet - the leaking blood and mucus were meant to be-"

"Reanimated corpses.." Ray said, showing his fear with his face expression.

"Exactly"

"In other words, they lived-again as it"

Ray got shocked and Mr. Fazbear knew he will, despised to admit the day when he was a child.

* * *

The story was over, Mr. Fazbear reached a paper and a pen in his pocket on his shirt. He wiped his perspiration and prepared his hand to write on the paper.

"Let's set up things, shall we?" He smiled in drowsiness, in a very-long time, they discussed every-arrangement for the Grand Re-Opening in the dining room, Ray adduce his opinions while Mr. Fazbear took it into a consideration, starting from rebuilding the place, new-menus of food and other things they might need for.

Midnight was when their energy ran out, still;they need to think much more harder for a clogged point, It was the most complicated case. Respecting Mr. Fazbear and didn't want to make anything go wrong, Ray put the choice on Mr. Fazbear.

"Our budget doesn't support this.." Ray reminded him, but he refuse to diminish things written on the paper.

"Then..What should we do?"

"We only need to redesign them..Make a little difference on them" Mr. Fazbear said, propped his chin on his hand.

"I'll redesign them then" Ray told him, It made Mr. Fazbear a little surprised.

"What-"

"Hold on!, I'm a designer, we just need an engineer or animatronics expert"

"I knew a guy, can you finish the design within 20 hours, at least?" Mr. Fazbear asked him. Writing the last thing on the paper, flipped it and put it inside his pocket back.

"Sure thing, Is it done?" Ray answered, then inquired him about the plans.

"Meet me here, tomorrow at 8 sharp, and yeah, It's done" Mr. Fazbear shook his hand as he locked the place and went home.

 _'Hope this works'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, School just screwing up my plan to upload this, sorry if there's no animatronics in this part, I'll try to make it true in the next chapter.**

 **So What do you thing about the storyline?, Tell me that in the review section-and the cover image will change along with chapters as spoilers!**

 **Alright!, See you guys next time and Stay Tuned!**


	3. Reuniting

**A/N**

 **'Sup guys, I'm back for chapter 2! :D. Well , I'm planning to rewrite Chap'1and make a shorter chapters, sorry for the late, school was rougher than usual :(  
**

 **I want to say thank you again for reading this story-who ever out there-please help me by sharing this story to your firends :)**

 **Guess there's nothing more to say from me, enjoy!**

 **Note : Check out my Profile! and Prepare to 'see' what's inside 'the boxes' ;)**

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's : Joy of Re-Creation**

 **Chapter 2 : Reuniting  
**

* * *

Sunshine finally warmed Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, after many years It closed, The owner re-create the joy within the place, and bring the familiar faces back. Three days passed after his meeting with Raynield Padh-someone who gave him a hand on re-opening the place, he didn't care why Ray helped him, as long as he still could save his friends.

Sitting upon his father throne, his only inheritance with light-composure, He was waiting for Ray and Drave to take a shot of the newly designed animatronics, as if he was in the high school, he sat on a table in the dining area and swinging his legs, right beside him, Bonnie's head spare-part was taken by him for some research. He stroked it from the forehead slowly downwards until Its chin, feeling the subtle sensation on his hand while measuring the magnitude.

 _'How can a head fit in this thing?'_ Mr. Fazbear wondered, his mind immediately response in a flash, only a very-strong force to do it. A Terrifying, yet Unimaginable thing he would never expected. He reminded himself, that those belong to past and he was starting a different-future.

*Knock**Knock* " Fazbear?" A voice came from the entrance, along with a few pounding noises. Mr. Fazbear get off from his chair and opened the door.

"Hey Fazbear!" Drave, Mr. Fazbear old-friend greeted him in an excitement.

"What's up with today?"

"Nothing much, 'sup with you?" Mr. Fazbear put out a grin.

"Just the usual"

"So, Is it ready?"

"Of course, but still, they need some warming up" Drave told him, wiping his sweat after unpacking things inside his truck at the roadside.

"Bring them in then" Mr. Fazbear commanded. Drave and Ray nodded simultaneously.

* * *

 **[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]**

Around 20 minutes, the boxes finally put inside. Mr. Fazbear couldn't hold it back anymore, he opened the boxes one by one and impressed by his friends work.

"Go on, don't make them wait" Drave also couldn't wait for the activation, the test he did with Ray was only a few seconds and it was in the earlier stage of re-designing the endoskeleton. Took two minutes to open the boxes.

"Oh my goodness.." He amazed as he stared at the brand newly-designed animatronics, with their bodies were shorter and quite smaller than before, their height were close to an adult human, or precisely about 2 meters tall or less, they looked more fancy with their new accessories, too. Mr. Fazbear and his partners walked towards the animatronics back, pushed a deep-hidden button inside and wait in front of them.

Friendly faces were opening their eyes, checking themselves by looking at their parts of bodies and touched some of it. Unlike years ago, Freddy and his friends felt something much different.

"Mr. Fazbear?" Freddy spoke for the first time, he even suprised because the voice that came out from his mouth, or precisely his voice box was clear.

"Welcome back, Freddy Fazbear" Mr. Fazbear greeted. Still, Freddy just froze in confusion, he stared the entire place as possible as he could.

The place truly became majestic again, a few room were changed with a very different lighting then the last time, The office was visible even it was a bit far and there was a glass pane in front of it, the halls were removed, and ahead after the dinning room-in the direction to the office, was a playground instead of the wall that separate the west and east hall. Freddy was a lot happier to know that his friend didn't left him to rot.

"Thanks, so much" Freddy said.

"No Freddy, Thanks..for not leaving"

"We Won't!" Bonnie shouted, he began to move his legs, hard to explain for himself, but it was as easy as a human could do, but it still looked usual and not like the previous-when it looked so weird and creepy.

"It feels...awesome!" Chica hugged Mr. Fazbear up as a thanks. She giggled happily as she walked faster, her steps was stopped after she noticed Foxy the pirates, who was silenced and still looking at his hand.

"So, what do you thinks 'matey'?" Mr. Fazbear waited for Foxy's reaction and he merely shrugged and let out his first sweet-smile. He swung his hook downwards, it whined in the air.

"Check out your cove, we added some treasures inside of it" Foxy got excited, but he only walked slowly to peek the Pirate cove, letting the curtain tickled his skin. He bent his body and climbed up to the cove, it was dark and only a dimly lit fake-torch as the source of lighting. He then looked for the switch position, groping the walls, once he found it the fake-torched became brighter. He barely showed his shocked expression, his hand shook as he gazed to his new expanded. At the corner of the room was a bed.

* * *

 **[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - PlayGround]**

While Foxy admiring his new room, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were informed by Mr. Fazbear to warm themselves for 20 mintues, so they decided to play around the playground, Mr. Fazbear left them for the preparation of the Re-Opening.

"So..It's been a long time, guys" Chica said, smiling as she swung on the swing slowly.

"Yup" Bonnie replied, sitting on the end of the slide.

"Well, I'm happy that I can move and loved" Freddy said, sighed.

"And now, we can see the night guard directly from the stage" Bonnie chuckled as he gazed the new security office with only wooden door, and a transparent-glass pane.

"Apparently" Freddy added.

"Wait, where's Foxy?" Chica noticed 'his' abscene.

"He's in the cove" Bonnie told her.

"Alone?" Chica asked.

"Uh-huh" Bonnie started to worry about her, she was looking down for a few seconds.

"We better accompany him.." Chica walked towards the pirate cove, she seemed to be anxious. Bonnie and Freddy followed her 'cause they knew or actually guessed what she thought about.

"What are you talking about, he's our friend!" Bonnie said playfully.

"Then It's our responsibility to take care of our friends" Chica told him.

Even Chica went first, Freddy was the one who entered the pirate cove, he could barely saw Foxy sat upon his bed, trying to take off his hook with a bare-hand next to him, the brighter lights from outside made him noticed his friends.

"F-Freddy?" Foxy taken aback a bit.

"Hi, Foxy" Freddy was irresolute, if he would be of his first mate arrival. Chica and Bonnie were smiling at Foxy behind Freddy.

"Hi guys-W-What are you guys up to?"

"We just droppin-Ouch!" Chica pinched Freddy's back, It was rough for Foxy and she knew it.

"We are here to meet you!, What else we want to?" She tried to convince Foxy. Yet, he was too awkward to say anything or even made an eye-contact.

"I-I was just pondering about the past..that's all.."

"Hey-" Freddy paused as he settle down on the floor made from planks.

"Sorry for not hanging out with you.." Freddy continued with a guilty face . Foxy just silenced, looking down to earth.

"You do know we can't fight the glitch.." Bonnie added, telling the truth about the glitch before they were exposed. He pulled a chair next to Foxy and sat on it.

"It wasn't your fault.."

"Of course it was ours, we did ignore you when we though you were out of order" Chica explained.

"Neither me, I can fight the glitch and It stayed in me longer.." Foxy said, still looking down in dejection.

"That's a usual thing, Foxy" Bonnie told him, though he was astonished.

Foxy did nothing more than nodding, his face made his friends even felt more guilty, besides, he didn't use his 'pirate-language' and more inexpressive when he talked. They determined to cheer him up. Chica went closer to him, as his closest friend, she knew what would cheer Foxy up. His hand became shaky, closing both of his eyes, but he wasn't crying.

"We just gonna check the equipment on stage" Freddy said, he knew what Chica could do for Foxy, he trembled and stumbled when exiting the pirate cove with Bonnie followed him.

Chica herself didn't have any interest on the new equipment in the stage, nothing special at all than a new cupcake.

Foxy's Face was adjusted, after three-yellow-finger pulled his chin, Chica was eye-level beside him, widely smiled at him. He hadn't feel anything within his heart, quivering, he blushed and it got deeper.

"We have a new life, everything happened before belongs to the past.." She was close on resolving Foxy's problem.

"You will soon regain the joy, just..cheer up" Chica continued and ended it as he pulled The Fox's shoulder and embraced him as a somewhat-motivation. Foxy startled because of Chica's act, it was the very-first time she did this, and she made Foxy's heart melt and his feeling changed drastically.

Chica's broke the hug and went out from the cove, winked right before she disappeared from his sight. But the warmth of the heart remained. Outside the curtain, he slightly heard a voice of someone familiar, at it became louder each second, footsteps came beside it.

"Glad you're okay, Foxy" Mr. Fazbear said.

"I hope you have a plan for your the next show, in a minute" He grinned, leaving Foxy frozen in his room.

"Alright.."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Phew, I don't actually know how to make that scene earlier, being a single myself :P**

 **Don't Forget to leave your review and thanks a lot for reading this far!, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
